Widowmaker
Overview Widowmaker is a small, but fast Kaiju, very evasive. In close combat, she can deliver fast slashes and punches with her front arms, and deliver quick multiple kicks with her eight legs. If her opponent is at range, she can spit her toxic venom at her targets eyes blinding them, use her web slinging to pull them to her, or if they are to heavy, pull herself to them. She can weave a web net onto her arms and legs and pounce on her opponent, pinning them to the ground for a barrage of stomps. Her webs are acidic and toxic to any kaiju it touches, causing burns and potential paralysis. Origin Dr. Megan Shao, an entomologist, was working on changing the aggressive behavior in a select group of insects, focusing on mantises and arachnids. Shao's lab was located in one of the largest animal testing facilities in Germany. While working with the praying mantis and black widow, the two most aggressive creatures to their mates, an animal activist set a bomb off in the building, which caused a chain reaction in Shao's lab. This lead to the shelf of all her experiments to fall on her, including her two deadly insects. In the confusion of scrambling scientists and lab techs, Shao was left for dead. When Shao crawled out of the rubble, despite her multiple injuries, she made it to the nearby woods when she started to feel sharp pains everywhere in her body. She passed out from the pain; when she awoke, she no longer was in such bad pain as she was before. She saw two of her lab partners from the Animal Testing Facility, looking at her with awe; she reached her hand out to get their attentions when she sees she has undergone a transformation. She franticly searched for a mirror; after finding one, she saw that Dr. Megan Shao was no more, only a bug-like human. Her colleagues came to comfort her from the shock she has suffered and informed her they have a plan to help reverse what has happened to her. They got started right away and got the lab ready for the experiments Shao was about to undergo to try and bring her back to her human self. When they started the tests, Shao began to feel strange; she started to feel herself losing her human mind and the insect's mind was starting to surface. She then began to change forms, losing her humanoid shape for an arachnid or mantises appearance. She then turned on her colleagues, staring towards them with hunger in her eyes. Calling out for her to stop, the scientists start pulling lab tables and any object they could move between themselves and the monster. When one of the scientists held up a utensil tray in front of them, the creature saw its reflection, backed away, and shifted back to the humanoid form as before. Realizing what she had almost done to her friends, Shao begged them to forgive her and to help. They promised they would do everything they could to restore her back to her human self. For months, the experiments continued to no avail, but Shao later learned to control the monster inside her. One day while mentally training herself to call upon the insect form voluntarily, Shao began to grow immensely in size, and then shrank back down to her original size. When Shao's lab partners saw this, they then went back to the lab to find an explanation, and could only assume it was one of the first experiments they had tested in the past. An experiment using genes from an existing Kaiju that had regenerative attributes, they had hoped would regenerate Shao back to her human self. As time passed, Shao learned to control the monster inside her and summon forth the form at will, including changing her size. Even though, Shao has become this creature, she still holds on as hard as she can to her humanity, longing to be human again. She has vowed to use her new abilities to defend Earth from the mass increase of kaiju attacks. Energy System Widowmaker has a fast metabolism, and when she is weakened by combat, she can regain strength from feeding, draining energy from her opponent's blood. Ranged Combat At range, Widowmaker can use her Venom spit spray, and Web shots. Web Sling to pull opponent to her or herself to them. Melee Combat In close quarters, Widowmaker is extremely fast for her size, and can throw a flurry of piercing jabs, and slashes with her sharp forearms. She has such good balance that she can stand on any of her limbs to throw quick kicks, and leg strikes. Due to her insect origins, Widowmaker's aggression level increases when facing male opponents and has a slight damage increase when standing against them. Weaknesses Widowmaker is at her weakest at range. Her ranged attacks can be evaded easily. She cannot swim well, so in the ocean, she is at a huge disadvantage. With her having the issue of sharing two minds - that of human and insect - she has to remain calm to keep human thought or the insect takes over and begins going on instinct instead of plans. When she uses a certain type of elemental web, she becomes weak to that element, for it takes a small amount of her resistance to that element to cast it. The harder the charge, the more resistance will be lost. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju